Future Prospects
by MimiK
Summary: Edith/Sir Anthony story, set after the Christmas Special
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is an Edith/Sir Anthony story, set after the Christmas Special. I developed it from one of the drabbles I published earlier. What do you think?_

* * *

**Future Prospects**

The day had started full of sunshine. The blue sky and the cold, but clear air tempted Edith to slip out of the house unwatched. It was the perfect day for a long walk; perfect to clear the head and to get some fresh air.

Edith decided to walk to the old churchyard near the village. It usually was a deserted spot and due to freezing weather people might stay at warm homes. She enjoyed the loneliness and the perfect views. The landscape seemed to widen because of its white colour. The trees looked ghostly. Every sign of life seemed to be hidden.

The young woman was so fascinated by the surroundings that she nearly overlooked the man who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Sir Anthony" Edith greeted him surprised.

"Lady Edith…" His surprise wasn't any less. "Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm well. Thank you!" She sent a smile towards to him.

"This is a lovely morning, isn't it?" he continued their formal conversation.

Her eyes wandered over the white covered landscape. The snow lay on everything like a gleaming bed sheet.

She smiled at him again. "Lovely, indeed."

"I've heard your sister is going to marry." He tried to avoid an upcoming silence.

"Yes, she will" Edith answered. Yes, Mary was going to marry – and she would become the maiden aunt. There had been a time, when her prospects were more shining. It seemed to be ages ago. Back then, before the war, there had been the possibility that she would become the wife of the man in front of her.

Edith fought the angry expression on her face.

"Yes", she started again. "Cousin Matthew proposed on New Year's Eve. We're all glad that he and Mary are a happy couple now."

"So, your home has to be an eventful place at the moment." Sir Anthony suggested. "All these wedding preparations will keep a lot of people busy."

Edith laughed slightly. "Yes, indeed. They not even set a date, but Mama and Granny are already discussing the choice of dresses and decorations."

"I'm sure, whatever they will choose as bridesmaid dress you will look splendid in it." Sir Anthony's voice had an effusive undertone.

_I would rather prefer to wear a potato sack at Mary's wedding_, Edith thought sourly. How splendid would she look in a bride's gown...

Aloud she confessed: "I'm running away a bit today. Everyone is so busy. Everyone chatters. A walk alone through the snow would do me good, I thought."

"So, I better say goodbye then." Sir Anthony bowed lightly. "I don't want to disturb you, Lady Edith."

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean..." Edith stammered. "I'm sure we'll find other issues than the wedding to discuss. It's only the wedding talk I'm escaping from."

"Fine" he answered. "Where are we going to?"

"The old churchyard?"

"Very well." He offered his arm and Edith accepted. They walked together silently and enjoyed the crisp snow, the fresh air as well as the company of the other.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! :-))) I will answer them tomorrow. Et volia, chapter 2. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

It wasn't wrong to admit that he enjoyed Lady Edith's company; especially not, if he made this confession in silence and to himself only. Sir Anthony Strallan took pleasure in walking with the middle Crawley daughter. Her hand lying on his left arm felt right in some way.

They walked slowly to the churchyard and talked about this and that. Lady Edith seemed to be very keen on his opion about a lot of issues. In addition he found her widely read.

"Do you think of the war sometimes?" she suddenly asked.

Sir Anthony silenced for a while. "Yes, I do" he finally answered. "But, forgive me, this is nothing I would like to discuss with a young lady." Actually he wasn't keen to speak to anybody about the things he experienced during the war.

"Although our house was a hospital at this time, I can hardly imagine, what the men faced on the battleground" Lady Edith said. "Some wounds I've seen were gruesome, but what some of the patients remembered in their dreams must have been horrible."

The sadness in her voice let him wish that he would be able to put his free hand on hers, but due to his injury he wasn't useful in giving some comfort.

"We lost a lot of good young men due to this war - many of them are crippled or dead, some lost their minds" he said instead. "I don't know why God decided to let me of all people return."

His companion stopped instantly. He felt her eyes looking at him. He knew the unhappy expression of this gaze without seeing it directly.

"If you hadn't returned from the war, to whom would I speak then today?" she asked quietly.

Now he faced her glance. "To a handsome young fellow, who deserves your affection and who would court you until you marry in spring."

Lady Edith slightly shook her head. He knew what she was going to say. So, he asked her with a gesture not to speak further.

They reached the churchyard's gateway in silence. The snow had covered most of the old gravestones. The path, which leads to the tiny chapel, was hardly to spot.

"How peaceful!" Lady Edith's voice was only whispering now. "Just think of it, Sir Anthony, if you didn't return, you couldn't behold this beautiful scene."

This beauty and others, he answered for himself, while he watched her exploring the snowy burial ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Edith, where have you been?" The returning daughter was welcomed by her mother's voice. "It is nearly luncheon and, as you know, your grandmother is visiting us today. Do you want to keep her waiting?"

"It doesn't matter" Lady Violet was to hear from the libary. "Old people have got plenty of time. There's not much for them to do. So, waiting for others is a suitable option."

She entered the hall.

"You're not that old" her daughter in law answered. "And there's no excuse for being late for luncheon."

Edith hurried to kiss her grandmother welcome, hoping to escape the inquisition by her mother.

"Uh, Edith, dear, why is your face that cold?" The Dowager Countess expressed her surprise. "And look at you, child! Where have you been?"

The young woman looked down. The hem of her coat was wet and dirty, so were the one of her dress and her shoes. "I was out for a walk" she explained.

"Out for a walk?" Lady Violet sounded breathless by indignation. "During this weather? Child, you could die of pneumonia."

Her granddaughter was more aware not to die of her mother's glances. Therefore Edith hurried to her room.

Upstairs behind the closed door she sat down on her bed and let her mind wander. Sir Anthony's words still bothered her.

A handsome young man to court her was not what she needed, not what she wanted. I need someone to talk to about things beyond marriage and all this stuff, she thought. I need a friend.

A knock at the door brought her thoughts back to the upcomming luncheon.

"Come in!"

It was Anna. "Your mother sends me for dressing" she explained.

"Thank you, Anna." Edith tried to sound relaxed. Actually, she would prefer to stay in her room to think and to attitude some self-pity, but she knew that her mother would never except this.

"The blue one?"

"Pardon?"

Anna smiled. "Would you like to wear the light blue dress for luncheon?"

"Yes, please." Edith smiled back.

She took off her coat. It fell down next to her shoes, she had got rid off as she had entered the room. Next Anna assisted her to disrobe further.

"Sometimes I wonder how people manage to fall in love." Edith said out of the blue.

"No one can manage to fall in love" Anna answered.

"In some cases you might be right, but think of my sister and cousin Matthew. It took an awful lot of time until they finally agreed." Edith twitched on the lace of her dress.

"But what about Lady Sybill and her husband?" Anna replied still smiling.

"Yes, lucky Sybill. She made the perfect match... How does one know that?"

"Knows what?" Anna was a bit surprised by the topic of their talk.

"How does one knows who's the perfect match?" Edith watched her image in the mirror, while she spoke.

Anna rushed to style Lady Edith's hair. You just know, might not be the expected answer. The upcomming wedding caused a lot of huddle upstairs as well as downstairs. There had to be an influence also on Lady Edith - although these thoughts were a bit surprising.

"When I met Mr. Bates, I couldn't stop thinking of him. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him..." Anna finally said and thought: And I still want this every single minute of the day.

"This is it?" Lady Edith asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, in my case, this was it" Anna finished. "But now please hurry for luncheon."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you all for these great reviews! This feedback really motivates. :-))) Because of my holiday preparation this chapter will maybe be the only one for a couple of days - with all the more to be posted next week._

_Duchess: Thank you for your lovely words about this story! Actually, right now I've no idea, how this couple will come together here. We have to wait and see, what will happen in the next chapters. But I'm sure that they will find their way. Hope, they will share this with me._

_Candy: I'm glad you like it. "Two sad damaged souls" - yes, but always so cute together. I love their small scenes in the Christmas Special. __The length of the chapters is a bit a matter of motivation. I always post what I have written during the day. But today's chapter is a bit longer and I'm sure the chapters, I will post after my holidays, will be long ones. *smile*_

_Loveedith: It's my favourite couple too. I hope so much that they will get more screentime during the next series. By then we will create our own "happily ever after". ;-)_

* * *

"Has it become unfashionable to attend luncheon in time?" The Earl of Grantham expressed his anger about the delayed meal.

"No, papa" Lady Edith answered quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Very, well. Carson, if you please…"

While the lunch was served, none of the attendants dared to speak – just like everyone wanted to avoid further trouble. Finally the Dowager Countess broke the silence.

"Can you imagine, Robert, Edith was out for a walk" she said.

"Oh, really?"

The mood in the room brightened a bit.

"Not for a long one" Edith made clear. "I only went to the old churchyard."

Sir Robert focussed on his second daughter. "There has laid a lot of snow up the hill."

"It isn't that worse" she replied. "The way is free as far as Charleston Manor."

"But you had had to see the condition of her dresses" Lady Violet voiced her outrage. "The girl will get a terrible cold, if not something worse."

"It was only a bit wet at the hem…" Edith defended herself.

Meanwhile her mother decided that it was time to change the topic. "Apropos cold, Robert, we need further male guest for the dinner on Friday. Unfortunately Cecil MacGillan cancelled. He is far too ill to travel."

"A pity" Lady Violet remarked. "He always used to be a very entertaining conversationalist."

"What about Anthony Strallan?" the Earl suggested. "He was always welcome in our house before the war."

Edith's heart jumped in her chest. _Oh, mama, yes please_, she thought.

"But we talked about entertainment and conversation" Mary was suddenly heard. "You can't mix this with this boring old…"

"Mary, please don't be that rude" Cora rebuked her oldest daughter, while Edith's eyes narrowed. "Your father is right. We should ask Sir Anthony to join us for dinner."

Edith was torn between the joy about this decision and her anger against Mary. Her sister was really a selfish and ignorant hag. Just because she was going to marry soon, she thought that she would be something special. Everyone would be glad, when she finally left Downton Abbey for setting up a home for her own.

"And, Edith, I would prefer, if you would not destroy the plate with your fork." Lady Cora shook her head. "What is wrong with you both today?"

"I'm sorry, mama." Edith blushed.

"As I said" the Dowager Countess decided to contribute something to the discussion. "It's the upcoming cold. You should better hurry to bed, before it overturns you. Look how red your face already is."

"I'm fine, granny." Edith assured and blushed even more. "Really."

She was saved by her mother. "Maybe you can help me, Edith. I'm so busy with the Mary's wedding preparations. Would you mind to send Anthony Strallan the invitation for the dinner?"

"I bet she won't" Mary snorted with laughter. "Edith is still keen on…"

"Mary" her father called her to order. "Stop it now. I'd like to finish luncheon without any further disturbance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the afternoon Edith seclude herself in the privacy of the library. She tried not to hurry, but she was eager to execute her mother's order.

She didn't tell anybody about her meeting with Sir Anthony in the morning, but actually nobody had even asked about the details of her walk. Therefore there were no obligations to explain in details, how she had spent her time.

_Dear Sir Anthony_, she wrote and stopped. What would he think, when he received this letter? How should she avoid the impression that she forced her parents to invite him to this occasion? Would she truly like to avoid this impression? Did she care?

Without finding a suitable answer she continued writing the letter: _Our family is holding a dinner for our neighbours and friends on next Friday. We would like to invite you on this occasion and hope you can join us for this evening. We are looking forward to seeing you at Downton Abbey. Sincerely, Edith Crawley._

Was this letter too formal? Did she have any possibility to express some of her feelings between the lines? No, there was no way right now, but Edith was sure that she could continue today's conversation with him once he would admit the dinner.

"Here you're" Lady Cora entered the library.

"I'm writing to Sir Anthony regarding the dinner as you asked for."

"Thank you, my dear! That's very kind of you. And would you mind to let Anna know, which dress you would like to wear on this occasion? As you might remember your father and I invited two suitable young men to the dinner. I want that you look as splendid as possible…"

Edith was so sick of being treated like an adolescent girl. Since Mary was finally promised to Matthew, her mother and her grandmother were working even harder on possible matches for the remaining daughter. The victim of these efforts had no idea, where both took the power to think about this while they were organising Mary's wedding. She only wishing they would give it up.

Of course, she would choose one of her favourite dresses, but not – as her mother might think – for presenting herself to some potential marriage candidates, but to impress one man only.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here is another chapter - with more to come. I'm only not that fast in typing. Hope I'll publish the next one tomorrow._

* * *

"Well, we didn't use our car every day, but it's quite a practical item, don't you agree?" The young men, who sat next to Edith at dinner, bored her for the last twenty minutes with some talk about his family's vehicle. She didn't know what to reply without being impolite. Obviously she knew much more about cars then he did.

"We employ a chauffeur, of course, but I think I will learn how to drive soon. It might be an exciting experience."

"What about your sister Elisabeth?" Cousin Isobel asked. "Will she take driving lessons too?"

"No" was the indignantly sounding answer. "Women should not drive cars. It's quite too dangerous..."

_And this person granny wants me to marry_, Edith thought. What future prospects! Aloud she said: "Oh, really? I learnt driving a car at the beginning of the war and later I even drove a tractor to assist a local farmer."

Her neighbour coughed slightly and the immediate glance of Lady Cora wasn't a nice one, but Edith couldn't bear these silly words any longer.

Meanwhile she caught a light smile from Anthony Strallan across the table. He was seated quite opposite between Lady Violet and Cousin Isobel.

Edith answered this smile shyly.

"That's impressive, Lady Edith." Her other neighbour disturbed her flirt attempts.

He was a little, red faced guy, but well read and somehow entertaining. Lady Cora had chosen him as her candidate. But in fact, Edith was both by both young men, but she smiled and talked just for being a good daughter.

Later when her father and the male guests joined the ladies she was lucky to catch Sir Anthony for a talk.

"It's nice of you to find some minutes for me" he said. ""You're rather busy tonight."

"Yes" Edith replied. "But I'm glad to talk now to someone, who hasn't been forced to attend tonight's dinner for matchmaking."

"But the two gentlemen seem to be quite interesting."

"Indeed?" The smile she sent towards him looked rather unpleased.

Sir Anthony felt it would be welcome, if he would say something diverting. "I'd love to get the opportunity to talk to you during dinner. There is this book I recently read..."

"Sir Anthony." Mary Crawley's voice suddenly interrupted him. "It's so nice to see you again. It has been quite a while."

Edith looked at her sister with anger, which was ignored by Mary completely. The younger one had been the focus of attention the whole evening. Mary had decided that it had now been enough of this. The good Edith could now go back to her other boring admirers.

"You have to tell me about this book. What is it about?"

Sir Anthony couldn't very well hide that he felt very uncomfortable. Lady Mary most often made a very aggressive impression, but he put these thoughts away and answered politely. "Thank you for your words, Lady Mary. As I was just about to tell your sister, the book is a very interesting one."

"So, is it a novel, a crime novel maybe?"

"No, not at all." He smiled. "It is about new farming technologies. Some of them are really revolutionary."

"Oh, I see." Mary forced herself to smile. "Then you both will have to discuss a lot. Edith has always been keen on... such stuff."

The eldest Crawley daughter excused herself and rushed away. Edith's eyes followed her until she started to talk to Matthew, who stood at the other end of the room.

"You read about modern farming techniques?" Edith started the conversation again.

"Actually not." Sir Anthony smiled. "But I was aware that your sister isn't very interested in such things."

Edith was surprised. Did he really invent a story just for getting rid of Mary?

"So, what is the book about?" she asked.

"It is a novel about the future, a future far away" he explained.

"You mean like the stories by H. G. Wells and so on?"

"Yes. The author tells about things like flying cars and travel to other planets. All these things are absolutely interesting, but in fact, I was fascinated about his ideas of society in a hundred years."

"Would you mind to lend me this book for a while? I'd love to..."

"Edith, dear, I hate to interrupt you, but Peter Finnegan is longing to talk to you, I suppose" Lady Cora's voice said.

Her daughter cursed in silence. She wasn't glowing to speak to Peter Finnegan again, but the insisting tone in her mother's voice didn't let her any choice. Therefore she excused herself to Sir Anthony and went to the other side of the room, where Peter Finnegan was waiting. Later, when she got the next opportunity to make her own choice whom to talk to, Sir Anthony had already left.

* * *

A few days later Sir Anthony was just about to write a letter to a business partner, when his butler came into the library. "Lady Edith Crawley" he said.

"Yes, please" his employer replied surprised and welcomed the young lady, who entered the room.

"Lady Edith, what a surprise! I thought you still rather busy."

She smiled. "I was indeed, but now our guests went finally back to London."

"And were these visits a success in the way your parents might expect it?" Sir Anthony knew that he actually had no right to ask her this, but he wanted to know. To see her with these young men during the dinner had made him feel in some way miserable. He knew that she did, what he had told her to do, but some devil inside him let him think that it couldn't be right.

Edith shook her head. "No, but I don't think that they will give up in this matter. I'll be sent to London at the end of the month... to visit my aunt Rosamund."

She looked sad with a slight trace of desperation, but he felt that he hadn't the right to offer her some comfort. It would only cause further entanglements

They remained silence for a while.

"The reason of my visit is the book you told me about" Edith finally said. "I'd love to read it."

"Well, of course." Sir Anthony looked at the book shelf in front of them. "Unfortunately it is stored up there and with my arm I can't climb the ladder. I'll ring for assistance."

"No, no" Edith said. "Let me do it." She cautiously hurried up.

"Which one is it?"

"The second on the left. But please be careful."

Edith took the book, read the title and climbed down. Accidently she missed the second last step and lost her balance. Sir Anthony catched her with his unhurt arm and stopped her fall with his body.

"I told you to tread warily."

"I know." It felt so right to stay there with his arm around her. Edith wished she could lean her head against his shoulder for being even closer to him, to feel his heartbeat.

Sir Anthony wasn't sure what to do. It was highly unfitting to embrace Lady Edith with only a book between them, but he was also unwilling to let her go. It was confusing - especially because she wasn't moving a single step away from him.

"I..." he started, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They stepped away from each other in unison.

"Doctor Clarkson has arrived" the butler said after opening the door.

"Please show him to the drawing room. I'll come upstairs at once."

"I better go" Edith said, when the butler had left. "Thank you for the book."

"You're welcome" Sir Anthony answered.

The magic they both felt only moments ago hadn't disappeared completely. A bit of it was still between them.

"Goodbye then." Edith tried a shy smile.

_Please come back soon_, Sir Anthony thought. He took her hand and placed an old fashioned kiss on it. "I better not let the doctor wait."

"Better not."

* * *

When Edith returned home that day she still felt where Sir Anthony's lips had touched the back of her hand. They had been close before the war, but it was different now. Of course, she had been a child back then and it had taken a while before her interest in Sir Anthony became more than a competition with Mary. Edith had been sure in these days that she would like to spend her life with him, but now there was something more.

"Ah, Edith." Her father just left the library. "Have you been out?"

"Yes, I was, papa. I did a walk and lent me a book from... a neighbour."

Sir Robert smiled at his daughter. He was sure that she had run away for a while. Cora as well as his mother treated her with the idea of a soon wedding. He knew that his girls had to be married and he'd preferred a suitable husband for Edith instead of getting another chauffeur or even a footman into the family, but on the other hand he was somehow sorry for her. Edith wasn't the type to fight her mother's or her grandmother's ideas. She was in danger to end up with a husband, but without the companionship he shared with his wife.

"Are you looking forward to going to London?" he finally asked her.

"Yes and no" she replied. "Sybil will be there. I've missed her so much. But the other things..." Edith looked at her father. She decided to say something to cheer him and also herself up a bit. After this she would go to her room to think about what she still felt inside.

"I think I'll meet a lot of our friends there and aunt Rosamund promised to invite me to the latest opera production."

"Very well, then" the Earl answered. "It will be a busy and exciting time for you in London."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: And here the first "London stuff" for bedtime reading. Good night!_

* * *

The time in London started busy, but not very exciting. There were lots of invitations, many visits to make, but in fact, they met the same people and most often one candidate or the other or even both were amongst them. Edith was glad, when Sybil and her husband arrived in London. She could now avoid some of the talk about her future prospects and about marriage. Her mother was currently more concentrated on getting a grandchild as well as on Sybil's health. A nice side effect was that the Dowager Countess paid less visits, because she wasn't able to forgive that her granddaughter's husband used to be the family's chauffeur.

Edith, who ever hated that Mary and Sybil had always took the centre stage, were now glad to escape the attention a bit. Unfortunately this didn't make Peter Finnegan and his competitor disappear – and granny still kept an eye on her even from distance.

One afternoon Edith and her aunt Rosamund were invited in the Dowager Countess' house for tea.

"Very well then, Edith" Lady Violet started. "Do you already have any idea, which of the nice young gentlemen you prefer? I mean it doesn't make sense to encourage both, if a choice has already been made."

Edith's sigh begged her aunt for help, but Rosamund didn't want a fight with her mother, if she wouldn't profit from it.

So, Edith finally said: "I don't know, granny."

"You don't know, but, Edith dear, we've all hoped that you would return to Downton as an engaged young woman."

_That was it_, Edith thought. _A complot to get rid of me as soon as possible._ She was sure that she wouldn't prefer never to marry, if they forced her to choose now.

"Don't you have any of these young men in mind?" aunt Rosamund asked. As fast as this conversation ended by a suitable answer from her niece as soon she could escape her mother.

Of course, Edith had someone in mind, but it was neither Peter Finnegan, nor this other guy. The young woman remembered the afternoon after Christmas, when Sir Anthony had told her to give up her desire of a deeper relationship between them. She had watched him since then, during her visits and during the dinner he had attended at Downton Abbey. Different from his own ideas she thought she was sure that he didn't need a nurse at all. He managed his days very well and even if the injury of his arm would get worse, Edith would prefer to carry for him instead of marrying one of these young shavers.

"Didn't you hear, girl?" her aunts asked. "Your grandmother suggested inviting the gentlemen for tea."

Edith had missed this part. She now had the choice between a further boring hour with both marriage candidates and a not ending discussion with her grandmother why this was or was not a good idea.

"If you like, granny" Edith finally agreed. "But please not on Friday. Aunt Rosamund invited us to an opera performance."

"What do you mean by _if you like, granny_" Lady Violet snapped. "I don't want to find a husband. It is you, who is on the market right now, child."

* * *

Sir Anthony Strallan was brought to London by some business matters. London as a very large city wasn't the place to fulfil his silly ideas to come across Lady Edith just by chance. And even if it should happen, he wasn't sure what would be appropriate.

Once she had travelled to London, he had missed her visits. He knew that it was wiser, when they would stay friends only. His self-perception as old cripple, who better should stay at home, in his library was a deep contrast to the point that he missed her smile and her vitality after she had left for London. Lady Edith had sent him a letter about her travel and how she enjoyed reading his book. He had read this more than once.

Deep in these thoughts Sir Anthony entered a jeweller's shop. His watch was slightly damaged and he hoped that one of the employees in this shop could fix it. While he was waiting for one of the clerks he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, Tom, these are absolutely wonderful" Lady Edith said.

Sir Anthony turned around and discovered her standing next to a young man.

"Do you honestly like them?" the male asked.

"I can't say how much." She smiled at the man with a happy expression on her face. Her hand was resting on his arm. They both seemed very intimate. He was none of the candidates Sir Anthony had met at the dinner, but maybe she had met him here in London. She was a beautiful young woman and deserved the maximum attention by any man of her age. He left the shop, no he escaped.

"So, it is fixed?" Thomas Branson asked.

Edith nodded. "You should buy these. Sybil will love them."

While Tom spent his savings for a pair of earrings, Edith looked around. She was sure, she had spotted Sir Anthony in one of the mirrors, but this seemed to be more wishful thinking than true.

* * *

There were only a few places in London Edith could be sure to be left alone. In the last days she had visited some museums and a lot of galleries. She was happy to spend some time with Sybil and Tom, but she was aware that it wasn't polite to steal them all of their time just for escaping her marriage plotting family.

The young woman tried to fix her thoughts by looking upon a painting. It was very beautiful. The landscape reminded her of Downton, but the artist caught much more than a normal observer.

"It's rather beautiful, isn't it?" a voice next to her said.

"Yes" Edith agreed. "It's one of the most wonderful tableaus I've ever seen. Don't you have a painting by this artist in your library?" She had recognised the voice after the first word spoken; a wave of silly happiness flooded her body.

"Indeed." He caught her glance and answered her smile.

"I didn't know that you're in London too. Although I think that I spotted you at Aumiller yesterday. How long will you stay?"

"Only until Monday" he replied. "And you're right I was at Aumiller yesterday, but I didn't want to disturb you and the young man, while you chose your wedding rings."

Edith looked at him wondering, what he was talking about. Suddenly she understood and laughed. "This young man was Tom, Thomas Branson. He's my brother in law. We were about to choose a gift for his wife, my sister Sybil."

"Your brother in law" he repeated and left relieved. "Forgive me this misunderstanding, Lady Edith. You both looked so familiar with each other."

"Oh, I really like Tom. Sybil's choice was a perfect one. She was so brave to make her own." Edith stopped talking. She didn't intend to say something in this way.

"So, there isn't a reason to congratulate so far?" Sir Anthony asked to break her silence.

She shook her head. Should she ask him for any advice? Surely not, she knew his answer already and it wouldn't be what she wanted to hear.

"Do you fancy a walk?" Edith asked instead. "We're close to a little park and I'm longing for some fresh air."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I struggled a bit with this chapter, but finally I like it. Enjoy! ;-)) _

_P.S. I love Thomas (Branson) !_

* * *

"Edith dear, but I feel so bad... I'm afraid you have to go to the opera with Sybil and her husband alone."

Edith felt pity for her aunt, who fetched a terrible cold. "I'm so sorry for you, aunt Rosamund" she replied therefore. She had been very excited about this evening and thankful to her aunt that she wanted to give her the opportunity to spend an entertaining evening.

"Thank you, girl! But please don't let my cold spoil you all the enjoyment" Rosamund answered. She coughed badly. It took awhile until she was able to speak again.

"However, I think, we shouldn't waste the seat. This might be a very good opportunity to invite a friend" she suggested with a smile. "A very dear friend."

* * *

"A letter arrived for you some minutes ago, Sir" the butler said shortly after the welcome.

Sir Anthony looked at the envelope and recognized the handwriting. Apparently Lady Edith had sent him some lines. He had no idea, what it could be about as they had just met each other for walk the day before, but the best way to find out was to read the letter.

_Dear Sir Anthony_, she wrote, _it seems very odd to bother you in this matter and in such hurry, but my aunt Rosamund became ill and won't therefore be able to join me, my sister and my brother in law for tonight's opera performance. I remember a concert we attended together years ago. As I recall it right, you used to be very fond of this kind of music. So, would you do me the favour to accompany us to tonight's performance? If so, we would come to meet you at 7 pm. Yours sincerely, Edith Crawley_

Of course, Sir Anthony loved to accompany Lady Edith. The only problem was the lack of time to the mentioned meeting. He had to hurry.

* * *

"What is it?" Sybil asked. "You loved this dress. Why do you want to change now again?"

Actually it was her sister's third or even fourth attempt to find the perfect dress for this evening. Heavens, it was an opera performance, not a reception at the court. Sybil recognised at once, how much she had change during the past months. She had used to be focussed at the same things Edith still did. It wasn't that she didn't cared about clothing anymore, but it somehow lost its overwhelming importance.

"I think I'll wear this" Edith finally decided. She looked pretty in the coral-coloured dress, which was slightly sequined. "Do you like it?"

Sybil suspected that it wouldn't matter, if she liked her sister in that dress or not, but she nodded, especially because this gown suited Edith perfect. "Now hurry" she said. "Otherwise we will be late."

Edith collected her gloves and her evening bag from the dressing table and took a last look in the mirror. She loved what she saw and hoped for certain recognition.

She had been very excited, when she received Sir Anthony's answer to her letter earlier this evening. He wrote about being grateful that she had remembered the concert (_even, if it had been such a long time ago_) as well as about _indeed_ loving opera music. She had read his lines several times, but it was the last sentence that made her heart overflowing. _So, I would be delighted to spend this evening in your lovely company, dear Lady Edith._ It was silly, she was aware of this, because it was obvious that he was only being polite, but the idea of him longing to spend time with her in the same way she did made her inordinately happy.

With this feeling still comfort her, Edith hurried downstairs. Sybil and Tom already waited in the hall.

"You look gorgeous" Edith's brother in law said as he caught sight of her. In addition he gave an appreciative whistle.

"Thomas", his wife rebuked him.

"I'm sorry" he immediately apologised, but his grin from one ear to the other indicated the contrary. It made Edith blush.

"We should hurry now" Sybil warned.

"Feels aunt Rosamund a bit better?" Edith asked. She panicked a bit and felt terrible nervous.

"Don't worry" her sister replied. "Mama is with her and granny cancelled a visit." Lady Cora had always been a perfect nurse for her little daughter, when they had been ill. She had always personally taken care. So, surely she would take good care for aunt Rosamund.

Sir Anthony wasn't exactly the _dear friend_ aunt Rosamund had had in mind during their talk earlier. Therefore Edith would be glad to avoid any further conversation before the performance. There would be enough explanations to be made tomorrow.

"Well, then, ladies, off we go." Tom made an inviting gesture.

* * *

Anthony Strallan was astonished by Lady Edith's appearance. Her gown emphasized her charming guise. She seemed to glow from inside. He'd love to quote from a poem – only to himself, but he wasn't able to concentrate on thinking about it. He felt somehow paralysed by her beauty. Together with Lady Sybil's husband he accompanied both women to their box seating and assisted them to decide from which the view was the best.

Edith felt a bit disappointed. Sir Anthony seemed being very reserved on this evening. When she looked at him, he smiled back, but he hardly spoke. He was gentle, attentive and participated politely on all conversations, but she missed their closeness of the days before as well as of his last letter. What was wrong?

The performance started and it became a splendid and enjoyable evening. The music sounded marvellous. The singers were superb. Sometime during the second act Sybil noticed that her sister's hand rested slightly on Sir Anthony's arm. None of both seemed to recognise it. They appeared very concentrated on the music and of what happened on stage.

When Edith started to cry a bit during the grand finale, Sir Anthony immediately offered his handkerchief. Both were so familiar and such a perfect match that Sybil started to wonder, why her mother and her granny were still discussing her sister's prospects. Sybil remembered that there had been something between Edith and Sir Anthony before the war, but she could hardly recall any details.

* * *

"I admit this was marvellous" Sir Anthony said while they drove home. "Thank you for having me to take part!"

Edith, who sat with Sybil in the back seat, smiled. She met his eyes in the driving mirror.

"You're right" Sybil agreed. "I enjoyed it too."

"Much singing" Tom replied. "Too much singing all about."

Now Edith laughed aloud. "I always thought the Irish would be very keen about singing."

Tom answered her laughter. "More in pubs I'd say or in church than in opera houses."

"The traditional Irish music is full of the same issues tonight's opera was about, I think" Sir Anthony contributed. "Happiness, mourning, revenge and love."

A further glance was sent to him from the back. He replied by looking at her through mirror. His astonishing blue eyes appeared to take away all her doubts. Edith felt happy and comfortable. She was afraid that these feelings would disappear the next morning, but she was determined not to give up.

"Edith, didn't you hear me?" Sybil interrupted the deep thinking. "Did you like the soprano also so much?"

"Yes, she was excellent." Edith said and tried to resist the temptation to look into the driving mirror again. She automatically made conversation, but she was elsewhere with her thoughts. From time to time she caught a smile from Sir Anthony, which made her longing to speak to him alone. Maybe the next day would bring an opportunity.

Finally the car reached Sir Anthony's house and he said goodnight. Edith felt sorry about the quickly past evening. She felt sad and was thrilled at the same time.

"Edith, you shouldn't waste this opportunity" Tom said out of the blue. "This guy's completely nuts about you."

"Thomas!" Sybil burst out while her sister blushed in deep red.

"What?" he protested from the front. "I was only naming the obvious."

His wife hit him with her fan. "You know that there are things, which shall not be named as obvious they might be. Remember?"

Tom murmured something cloudy, but Edith didn't want a row between them. "How obvious is it?" she asked.

Her brother in law laughed. "From his side or from yours?" he simply asked back, while Sybil suggested: "Let us talk later, dear, without any male interference."

She embraced her sister's shoulder and offered some comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for your lovely feedback - again! Please enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

Edith felt shattered, when she woke up the next morning. She had spent most of the last night half awake, half sleeping until she finally had fallen in a deep sleep full of nightmares.

What was wrong? Actually she should be happy after the last evening. She was sure about a progress in her relationship with Sir Anthony. He had been so kind and somehow flirting. Even Tom, who usually seemed to ignore such things, had noticed it.

In her nightmares she had seen herself walking down the aisle sometimes with one admirer, sometimes the other waiting for her. She had been crying, but her father had continued their way regardless her protests. Actually Edith couldn't imagine her father doing this, but these hopeless dreams had made her feel very miserable.

Someone knocked on her door. Sybil slipped into the room.

"Good morning, Edith" she said. "How are you today?" Even she was the younger of them she felt more grown-up in this moment. Her sister looked tired and frightened like a real reflexion of the terrible weather outside. She reminded on a scared child.

"What is wrong?" Sybil asked caring.

"Only some terrible nightmares" was the murmured answer. "Oh, I feel so ugly and silly today."

"Come on." Sybil tried a smile. "Get up, Edith. Let's have breakfast. Afterwards we could go to the library for making fun of the old pictures aunt Rosamund is hiding."

Edith and Sybil had loved to do this when they were little girls. It had been always much fun to joke about their uncle's family. Some of paintings had been more then a hundred years old and some of the people painted looked very strange.

Finally this memory made Edith smile. She took courage to confide Sybil her thoughts. "Is it wrong not to give up hope?" she asked.

"No, no" Sybil replied. "I don't think so." She sat down next to her sister on the bed. "If it is what you want, then it is your right to fight for. No one can decide for you. It's your choice."

"Fighting like you did?" Edith smiled sarcastic. "I'm not made for this."

Sybil saw the tears, which lightly ran over Edith's face. "Sshhh, don't cry. There's no reason for this."

"I know. I just feel a bit lost."

"Look, Edith, Tom and I had to fight for our love, because no one would ever accept my wish to marry him as he had been _the chauffeur_. Sir Anthony comes from your world, from our world. Neither mama, nor papa will fight your choice honestly. Only granny maybe…"

Edith interrupted her. "It's not granny I'm worried about or mama or papa… It's him. He asked me to stay away from my wish of a deeper relationship."

"He? Sir Anthony?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Sybil was confused. There was a gap between what she had observed the evening before and the things Edith had just told her. "He seemed to be so attached to you."

"I know, but… oh, I don't know, what to think or to do." Edith sounded even more desperate. "He thinks he isn't good enough for me. He considers himself too old, too crippled."

Her sister brushed Edith's hair away from the face. "So, you'll give up then because he said so?" she asked.

Edith shook her head. "The alternative would be to marry Peter Finnegan, wouldn't it?"

Sybil laughed "Or this other bloke. And I'm sure these two are out of question."

"Sometimes Mary is right, I think" Edith admitted.

"Is she?"

"Yes, because sometimes I'm _such a child_" Edith replied in such a perfect parody of their oldest sister that Sybil burst out in laughter and fell down on the bed.

It took a while until they both recovered. Edith finally wiped her tears away and blew her nose. "I'll hurry to dress me for breakfast" she said to Sybil. "And maybe we can then hide us in aunt Rosamund's library."

"Good" Sybil replied. All this giggling, joking and plotting was nearly like in _old times_. She jumped from the bed and walked to door to leave Edith alone for dressing. As she nearly reached it, her sister called her name.

Sybil turned around. "Yes?"

"Thank you!" Edith looked happy as she smiled at her gratefully.

* * *

"But I'm afraid I have to insist, Anthony" Edward Parsons admitted. "My wife would never forgive me, if I didn't persuade you to stay even for tea."

Both had been friends and business partner for long time and knew each other very well. Anthony Strallan really liked Lady Anne, although she was able to stalemate someone, when her curiosity forced her to know something. Despite her inquisitiveness she was a lovely woman. The official business talk was done. So, there was nothing in way for a cup of good tea and for some small talk.

Both men entered the drawing room. The lady of the house welcomed her husband's visitor gladly. It was rung for tea and biscuits and before Sir Anthony knew it, he was caught by the feeling of snugness.

This was the moment Lady Anne had waited for. "Did you ask him?" she demanded to know from her husband.

"Ask what?" Sir Anthony looked at his friend enquiringly.

Sir Edward gave a little cough. "Anne wants to know, who the young lady is, you accompanied to the opera last night."

"Last night?" Sir Anthony blushed. It was just a little bit, but Lady Anne's eagle eyes spied it at once. Her interest in hearing the name increased.

"Ah, you mean Lady Edith Crawley" Sir Anthony finally admitted.

"Crawley?" Lady Anne repeated. "One of the Grantham daughters?"

"Yes" her guest confirmed. "She's the second daughter of Earl and Lady Grantham."

"She seems to be a really lovely creature, isn't she?" Lady Anne didn't intend to make it easy for him.

"Yes, I suppose, she is." Sir Anthony longed for an escape. "We know each other for a long time. Her family are neighbours on the country to be precise."

"Knowing her for a long time, that's what we thought. Didn't we, Edward?" The answer was only a slight cough, while her guest started squirming.

"However" Sir Anthony said at last. "Lady Edith was so kind to invite me after her poor aunt fell ill. I think it was very kind of to think of me in this situation. As you know, I'm very fond of opera music."

"Very kind, indeed" Lady Anne answered. She looked very pleased while saying so.

* * *

"It is so lovely by you to take such a care for your daughter" Lady Cora told to the Dowager Countess. "As soon as Rosamund is awake she will be delighted to see that you're here."

In fact, Lady Rosamund was upstairs in her bed hoping that her mother would go away before it would appear unlikely that she was still asleep. But Lady Cora was optimistic that she would find a topic boring enough to praise Lady Violet away.

Perhaps Edith could help. Lady Cora asked the butler to invite her daughter to come to the drawing room.

"Granny, how lovely to see you" the girl said when she joined them. "Hope, you're well."

"Yes, thank you, Edith" Lady Violet answered. "But how are you, girl? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Edith was out with Sybil and Thomas last night to hear an opera performance." Lady Cora added.

"Opera. Yes. I haven't been in an opera house for years. Did you enjoy it?" The Dowager Countess was up to something. Edith was sure about this.

"Yes, it was a very good performance" she therefore answered carefully.

"A shame that Rosamund became ill. She did invite you and Sybil to accompany her in the first place, didn't she?" The inquisition started.

Edith nodded.

"By the way, Anne Parsons told me today that Anthony Strallan was with you last night." Lady Violet focused at her granddaughter with a severe look.

"Yes" Edith confirmed offhandedly. "Aunt Rosamund didn't want to waste the seat. So, I invited him to join us."

Lady Violet now extended her look to her daughter in law. Cora seemed to be as surprised as her. "Edith," she started carefully. "I think what your aunt had in mind was that you invite one of your admirers to the opera..."

The colour of Edith's face turned from pale to a light red. She desperately thought about a way out.

"Well, mama, but in my view it was too risky to invite one of them. There was only one seat left and if I invite one, but not the other it would look like a decision, like a decision I haven't made so far." These words sounded odd in Edith's ears, but she begged that granny and her mother would believe her.

"And so you decided better to invite a neighbour then" Lady Cora concluded. "Very well done, my girl. This was a wise decision."

A weight fell from Edith. Her mother believed her. About the Dowager Countess she wasn't that sure. Her glance was a bit suspicious.


	9. Chapter 9

A Sunday tea party wasn't exactly the thing, Edith was longing for the whole week, but she had promised her grandmother to attend and the young woman knew that there wasn't any excuse, which would be forgiven, if she didn't appear.

_I feel like being on a cow market_, Edith thought. She remembered that her father had taken her to a cattle show once. It had been years ago. She remembered being very young then. Right now, she would give a lot of things to be at Downton, sitting with a book in the library, while her father was working on his desk. She had always loved these calm mid mornings free of talk, but full of silence harmony.

This afternoon in her granny's town house was the complete opposite. Of course, her admirers were invited and both tried to get in touch with her _for an urgent talk_. Edith was aware of the things going on. So, she tried very hard to avoid an encounter. How could she find the possibility to escape? She was sure that she didn't want to marry one of them how disappointed her family might ever be.

"Edith looks a bit nervous" the Dowager Countess noted. "Do you think she'll change her mind in the very last minute?"

Lady Cora shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. Edith wants to be happily married, I'm sure."

"Then you would finally have one daughter married. That would be a progress for sure."

"May I remind you that I already have one daughter married?" Her mother in law's statement made Lady Cora furious, but the old lady wasn't content to give up.

"May I remind _you_ that it hardly counts in the society to be Mrs. Thomas Branson?" Lady Violet insisted.

"It counts for Robert and for me." The Earl's wife was now really angry. "Even you should recognize how happy Sybil is."

The Dowager Countess chuckled sarcastically, but she didn't reply. In her eyes the marriage of her youngest granddaughter to a chauffeur was still a mésalliance. The girl might be happy, but she herself would never be pleased with this serious slip. Hopefully Edith would go the right way. The young women nowadays were so fully of silly ideas.

Lady Cora decided to leave her mother-in-law. She would assist Edith to bring the matter to a satisfactory end.

"Are you fine, dear?" she asked her daughter. "Your grandmother thinks you would look nervous."

"I'm perfectly fine, mama" Edith replied, but obviously she was lying.

"There is nothing to be frightened about" Cora told her. "I'm sure at least one of them might propose today."

_That's exactly what I'm frightened about too_, Edith thought, while her mother went on: "The only thing you have to do is to encourage them a bit."

Edith wouldn't dare to encourage even one of them. She wasn't fond of being given away to the bravest bidder, to the one, who was bold enough to face her as well as her father. Maybe she should send her father a letter begging him to object every upcoming proposal, but in the end she knew that he wouldn't do this. As well as her mother he wanted Edith to be settled in a good marriage.

With these thoughts in mind Edith gave up. She first spoke to one marriage candidate and then to the other. Afterwards she fled her grandmother's house immediately.

* * *

The note Anthony Strallan received from Lady Edith confused him a bit, but he recognized that in one way or another her handwriting was indistinct and in some parts hard to decipher. She had had to write the lines in hurry. This as well as the point that she asked for immediate meeting worried him. Something had happened. That was for sure. Something she couldn't name in a letter.

It finally took twenty minutes and he was on his way to the small park near the river, which Lady Edith had chosen for their meeting. He spotted her at once. She looked particularly nervous and walked eagerly up and down. As she spotted his figure, she hurried to meet him.

Her look and the desperate impression of her eyes forced him to forget all etiquette. "What happened?" he asked without any formal welcome. "What is wrong?"

"They proposed" Lady Edith stammered.

"Which one?"

"Both."

Sir Anthony felt like someone would stab a dagger in his heart. "Both?" he repeated slowly. "And which of these proposals will you accept?"

She looked at him clearly unwilling to believe that he wanted an answer to this question. "Don't you care?" she asked with a quiet, but clear voice. "Do you _really_ not care?"

His heart broke immediately. She seemed so distressed and in need of protection that he put every element of doubt away. No matter, if it was right or wrong, he wouldn't be able to leave Lady Edith to someone younger or only healthier.

"Of course, I care" he said and reached his arm out to her.

She fled into his embracement. This time she leant her head on his shoulder. She didn't worry what someone passing the park might think. He felt that she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking what persuaded him to deepen the embracement.

"Please don't cry" he begged.

"I'm sorry" Edith whispered. "I have no right to burden you with my problems."

_You have every right to do so_, Sir Anthony thought. It was crystal-clear that he wouldn't let her go anymore. She belonged to him once and forever. His fingers reached for her face. He gently touched her skin.

_Please don't look at me_, Edith asked in silence. _Not now._ She was sure to look completely tear-stained, wherefore she hid her face deeper on his shoulder. But Sir Anthony didn't give up. His fingers carefully lifted her chin. He looked at her and smiled tenderly. Even now with her face covered with tears her beauty overwhelmed him. He had missed this feeling of entire affection for a very long time.

He kissed her. When his lips touched hers, Edith rested her hand on his neck. Her world was completely upside down and she was in need for a fixed point to focus. It was such a moment when one wished it would never end. She felt love and a desire as deep as she never felt before.

Their kiss ended all too soon. She wanted to protest, but his gaze begged her to say nothing. Anthony's hand took hold of hers. "Would you allow me, Edith, to travel home and to speak with your father?"


	10. Chapter 10

The next day passed by in a flash and another one came. Edith felt nervous, but she was sure that her father would give his approval. Her future husband was a decent man with an estate and more than _some_ income. He was a well respected neighbour and friend. The Earl of Grantham wouldn't deny his consent, wouldn't he?

"Edith, dear, I don't know, why you're behaving so jumpy today" her mother criticised her.

It was already Tuesday and no message had reached Edith. She didn't answer Lady Cora's words, but Sybil, who was busy with some needlework, did it for her.

"It could be the weather, mama" she said. "Tom is also completely restless today. He went out for a walk an hour ago."

"Heavens" Lady Cora replied. "An hour ago during such an ugly weather?" She stopped talking and added then: "If I now say that he will fetch a terrible cold, I'll sound like your grandmother…"

Both women laughed, while Edith further remained silent and bit her lips. Why weren't there any news?

Lady Cora's joke was like an omen. Not even five minutes later the Dowager Countess was announced. The old lady didn't delay with any address of welcome, but came strictly to the point.

"Edith, I was told that you refused Peter Finnegan's proposal" she said still breathless from the news.

"Did she?" Lady Cora looked from her mother-in-law to her daughter. "So, you accepted the other one?"

"She refused it as well" Lady Violet cut in.

Edith saw her mother freeze. If she only knew her father's answer, if she only had Anthony at her side, she would be better prepared to face the upcoming storm.

"Edith, what on earth..." Lady Cora was speechless. All these efforts she had made, this trip to London, the never ending parties and receptions had one object only. She wanted her second daughter finally settled.

"There was a third proposal" Edith quietly confessed. "I agreed to it."

Sybil sat suddenly upright. She looked at her sister and smiled excited. Was it true, what she believed to understand from Edith's words?

"A third proposal?" Lady Violet felt confused. "Cora, I can't remember a third candidate."

"Neither can I" her daughter-in-law answered. "Edith, who..."

The butler saved Edith from an answer. "There is a phone call for you, Mylady" he told Lady Cora.

She made a dismissive gesture. "Not now, please."

The man however wasn't to discourage. "It is the Earl of Grantham calling. He said it is urgent."

"Very well then" Lady Cora replied and hurried to the library to answer her husband's call.

The three other women stayed in the drawing room. None of them spoke. Edith, who realised that her father demanded to speak to her mother for one reason only, sank slowly onto a chair next to windows, where she had stood since her grandmother had arrived.

In the meantime Sybil tried to attract her sister's attention. She guessed whose proposal Edith had accepted, but she was longing for a confirmation.

Lady Violet, however, became very impatient. How could Robert dare to call his wife right now? And could Cora dare to answer this call instead of solving the current problem? She was sometimes so flighty, so American.

When her mother returned to the drawing room, Edith noted the severe expression on her face at once. She stood up because she felt that she could face the upcoming fight better this way.

But Lady Cora surprised her daughter. "Is this really, what you want, Edith?" she asked.

Edith nodded. "Yes, mama, it is, what I wish for my future."

"Then your father and I are very happy for you, my girl." Cora kissed her child's cheek.

Sybil clapped her hands with joy, while Lady Violet observed the happiness around her with amazement. "I would be very pleased, if one of you would deign to enlighten me about the source of all your joy."

* * *

In terms of weather, it wasn't the perfect day for a wedding, but Edith didn't care. It had been warm enough for a reception in the garden and she didn't ruin her wonderful dress, when the wedding party fled from the rain in the late afternoon. Finally she was too happy to let anything spoil her happiest day – should it be the light rain or the behaviour of her sister Mary.

With Sybil marrying in Ireland and Mary and Matthew still not settled the Earl of Grantham insisted that Edith's wedding took place at Downton Abbey. When they waited for their walk down the aisle, Edith felt his sorrow to give his second daughter away. She had been very close to her father from time to time, but she never realised how attached to each other they really had been. It hurt, but then he had kissed her forehead and she had taken his arm and became happy again.

"You were right, you know?" she said to her husband, who said next to her in car.

Anthony had accepted her thoughtful silence during their drive to their common home, but he was glad that she now spoke again. "Was I?"

"Yes." Edith smiled. "Today I married a handsome fellow, who deserves my affection and who had courted me until we marry in spring."

Her husband laughed loud out. "You did, indeed. But I'm not as young as I had _this fellow_ in mind, when we talked about this marriage."

She took his hand. "I have never cared" she said.

"I know" he answered and kissed her gently.

The car arrived in front of her new home. She saw the servants waiting to welcome her and felt a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I won't be able to carry you over the threshold" Anthony confessed, when he assisted her to leave the car.

"And this wasn't expected" she replied and caught his hand.

The butler bowed respectfully and said: "Welcome home, Lady Strallan."

"Welcome home, Lady Strallan." Anthony repeated softly, as they entered the main entrance together.

* * *

_A/N: Finished, over and out. :-) Hope, you enjoyed reading._


End file.
